


The Coveted Wind

by floatfreely



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Battle, Final Battle, Gen, Novelization, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatfreely/pseuds/floatfreely
Summary: "I coveted that wind, I suppose."A novelization of the final battle against Ganondorf in the Wind Waker.
Kudos: 6





	The Coveted Wind

The faint sound of waves carried over the air, crashing against the shore and pedestal where two men stood. The third person, a princess clad in a dress, lay at the warlord’s feet, unconscious.

“My country lay within a vast desert.”

The first man, a knight bathed in green with a sword of holy light, panted, sweat and blood dripping from his hands and face.

The warlord, a green-skinned man clad in black and golden robes, looked down at the girl at his feet.

“When the sun rose into the sky, a burning wind punished my lands, searing the world.” Ganondorf looked up, the sun’s rays shining brightly. “And when the moon climbed into the dark of night, a frigid gale pierced our homes. No matter when it came, the wind carried the same thing… death.” The warlord's gaze moved to the horizon ahead of him. “But the winds that blew across the green fields of Hyrule brought something other than suffering and ruin.”

Taking a deep breath in, the incarnation sighed. “I… coveted that wind, I suppose.” Turning back around to look at the hero, Ganondorf’s visage twisted into a smile. 

“It can only be called fate. ...That here, I would again gather the three with the crests. That I shall lay my hand on that which grants the wishes of the beholder… that when power, wisdom, and courage come together, the gods would have no choice but to come down. The power of the gods… the Triforce!” Ganondorf clenched his right hand into a fist, raising it to his chest. “He who touches it will have whatever he desires granted! Already, the crest of wisdom is mine.”

The warlord and the hero looked down at the girl unconscious on the floor, the wind blowing her hair and dress to the north. Straightening his posture, Link winced as Ganondorf smiled again, a cursed visage greeting his eyes. A warm feeling engulfed his left hand and he closed his mouth, steadying his breathing. 

“All that remains…”

Suddenly, the warlord lurched forward, the hero being met with two swift strikes, the Blade of Evil’s bane flying from his hand and landing dangerously close to the sleeping princess’s head. A yellow glow shone from Ganondorf’s hand and fist met with bone, sending Link careening against the ground.

“Do not worry. I will not kill you. I merely have need of the power that dwells within you.”

The Dark King grabbed his wrist and held him aloft, locking eyes with the young hero. A melodious hum began to ring, and soon, three lights permeated the forefront of his vision - one from Zelda, one from Link, and one from Ganondorf. They coalesced into a glowing, radiant object of pure gold. Three triangles met and Ganondorf began to laugh, the Triforce finally in his reach yet again.

“Gods!” Ganondorf’s voice bellowed like a clap of thunder in a calm sky. “Hear that which I desire!”

The warlord raised his hand, reaching to the skies.

“Expose this land to the rays of the sun once more! Let them burn forth! Give Hyrule to me!”

Ganondorf reached for the Triforce, but abruptly stopped. A red-clad, bearded man stopped him, his hand laying on the top triangle of the relic. His mouth suddenly began to feel very dry. Impossible.

“He who touches it will have whatever he desires granted… That is what you said, is it not, Ganondorf?”

King Daphnes locked eyes with the reincarnation of evil, his wise expression countering the jaded cynic’s expression of shock.

“Gods of the Triforce! Hear that which I desire! I desire hope for these children! Wash away this ancient land of Hyrule! Let a ray of hope shine on the future of the world!”

The hum resumed. A blinding light covered the pedestal.

“And let our destinies finally be fulfilled…”

The shards began to fly away and the sky broke open, water flooding the ancient castle which they stood. A chuckle began. Ganondorf began to break out in laughter. The chuckle soon gave way to an infernal cackle, the laugh getting progressively louder and louder, eventually coalescing in a deafening, insane uproar, the laughter of an old man finally broken. The warlord wheezed, the wicked cackle magically echoing in the arena the trio found themselves in.

Link excruciatingly got up, his tired muscles and aching bones protesting. Ganondorf continued cackling as thunder clapped and rain began to pour. The laughter died down and Ganondorf kept the smile on his face as King Daphnes faded away.

“This is foolishness… a future… for you?”

“What are you laughing at, Ganondorf?! You’re insane!”

Zelda handed Link the Master Sword, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Link smiled back, taking the blade from her.

“Link! I'm sorry! I overslept!" Looking at the broken sky above, Zelda nodded. "We must return to our world above! Back to our ocean!” Link nodded in agreement and Ganondorf raised his arms.

“Very well, then. Allow me to show you…” Two sabres came out of nowhere, the grips locking in Ganondorf’s hands. Ganondorf continued to mumble in between laugher and coughing, his voice a soft murmur. “Yes… allow me… to show you… Just what hope you have…”

Ganondorf turned around and roared, a mad grin on his face.

“See how much your precious Triforce is worth!”

The mad King leapt towards Link and he rolled out of the way, Zelda charging an arrow. It connected on Ganondorf’s back and he screamed, the light arrow locking him in place. Raising his sword, blade met flesh as robe and skin were torn away, burning at the Gerudo’s skin. Smirking, the next blow was parried by Ganondorf, the Gerudo king raising his left sabre and pushing the shortsword out of the way, slicing at Link’s chest. The tunic became torn as blood began to flow from the slash mark, but the second slice was too slow as Link jumped above the warlord, slicing at the incarnation’s head.

Roaring in pain, Ganondorf turned around, purple blood beginning to soak into his green skin. He swung at Link twice, but each blow was blocked by his shield. Another light arrow broke through the air but Ganondorf flipped to the other side of the battlefield, narrowing dodging the projectile. Link threw his boomerang at the Demon King, but the tool was deflected and soon came back into Link’s hand. Too late, however, did Link notice a blood-stained blade coming through the air, slicing a cut into the hero’s forehead. Blood blurred his vision, but he expertly rolled after another swing of the sabre, cutting a deep gash into Ganondorf’s back.

Another arrow came and stuck itself in Ganondorf’s side, a hissing sound erupting from boiling, dark blood as the Master Sword swung at the demon’s chest. A wide cut erupted on Ganondorf’s chest, purple blood coalescing on Link’s tunic and sword. Roaring, Ganondorf made for the hero again, only to be met with another arrow.

Scowling, Ganondorf dodged a deft swing from Link, jumping to Zelda. Making his right sabre vanish in front of her eyes, Ganondorf’s fist connected with the princess’s jaw, sending the girl flying.

Returning to the battle, the warlord jumped with the blades of his swords punishing the ground. Narrowly dodging, Link cut across the Demon King’s back again, forming an X down the king’s spine. Blood, both purple and red, began to flow into the waters of the gods, the rain crashing against the clothing of the two swordsmen. A blade connected with Link’s arm and the hero was sent flying, the cut deepening the waters around him. His vision faded before a bright light engulfed his vision, a fairy circling around him.

Determined to see this battle end, Ganondorf ran up to the hero. His strike was expertly dodged though, and a new cut ran up the Demon King’s side. Growling in pain, three more strikes met the warlord’s body, the King roaring.

Shaking the water off of her body, Zelda got up, aiming the bow.

“Link! Your shield!”

The Hero nodded and Ganondorf noticed too late. The arrow bounced off of Link’s shield and into the Demon King’s chest, burying itself in his heart. A ghastly scream erupted from the warlord and he made one last attempt to end Link’s life. The slow, lazy swing was rolled away from and the Master Sword rended the flesh on Ganondorf’s chest, a horrible ripping sound penetrating the atmosphere. Screaming, Link came crashing down on the Demon King, the Master Sword embedding in his forehead.

Light erupted as the crystal on Ganondorf’s head shattered, the Master Sword’s place being all but cemented in the Gerudo's skull. Getting out one last laugh of defiance, Ganondorf let out a low, beast-like chuckle as his dark, violet blood stained the ground and water below him.

“Heh… heh… The wind… it is… blowing…”

Stone began encasing the Demon King and soon the Gerudo was petrified, his being encased in solid stone. Panting, Link collapsed to his knees, his own blood being washed away by the rain and waterfalls surrounding him. Zelda grabbed at his side and held him up, the hero panting as blood and sweat covered the ground.

Slowly, King Daphnes walked to the duo. The rain and thunder still crashed onto the former kingdom and Zelda looked up to face him, soon joined by the Hero of Winds.

“My children… listen to me.” His Majesty’s voice demanded respect, and Link involuntarily found himself enraptured by the forgotten monarch. “I have lived regretting the past, and I have faced those regrets. If only I could do things over again… not a day of my life has gone by without my thoughts turning to my kingdom of old. I have lived bound to Hyrule.” Looking up at the new statue, King Daphnes sighed, closing his eyes. “In that sense, I was the same as Ganondorf. But you… I want you to live for the future. There may be nothing left for you, but despite that, you must walk forward and walk a path of hope, trusting it will sustain you when darkness comes. Farewell…” King Daphnes bowed his head. “This is the only world your ancestors were able to leave you. Please, forgive us.”

Princess Zelda bowed her head before remembering and smiling. “You could… You could come with us!” Zelda smiled, ignoring the tears in the corner of her eyes. “Yes, of course… We have a ship! We can find it! We  _ will _ find it! The land that will be the next Hyrule!” Zelda’s smile soon dropped. “So…”

King Daphes smiled.

“Ah, but child… that land is not Hyrule.” Zelda’s eyes soon became blurred with tears. “It will be  _ your _ land!”

The sky opened up and Hyrule was swallowed.

In the magical bubble of air he found himself encased in, Link reached out to King Daphnes. Reaching back, King Daphnes took the boy’s hand… only to let go, and drown with his kingdom. 

“I have scattered the seeds of the future…”

With that, King Daphes drowned with his kingdom, Hyrule becoming a forgotten legend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not an original work.
> 
> The Legend of Zelda and all characters therin belong to Nintendo, I'm not making money off of this, yadda yadda yadda.


End file.
